


Your Normal

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the annual Christmas clean up starts, the Doctor reflects and Jack takes care of his team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Normal

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day sixteen: "re-gifting."

As he leaned against the bonnet of the SUV, Jack’s greatcoat draped across his shoulders and the Doctor standing beside him, Ianto watched as Jack and Gwen barked orders to the gathered UNIT forces. He only half-listened to Jack’s shouts as the clean up began, his head foggy with the painkillers for his arm and shoulder and yet another Armageddon near miss. His let his mind wander, trying to think of a warm bath with Jack and how they could attempt to salvage Christmas dinner back in Cardiff instead of the mess left behind by the Raxacoricofallapatorians.

He started as he felt something wet against his cheek and looked up. He blinked slowly as white-grey snow fall from the sky. It took a moment for his drug-clouded brain to remind him it wasn’t really snow that was drifting down to blanket London.

“Atmospheric disturbance,” the Doctor said quietly. He shifted his weight from foot to foot and stuck his hands in the pockets of his coat. “You know, for once I’d like to have a normal Christmas.”

“You and half the population of Britain,” Ianto said and tried to pull Jack’s coat tighter around himself. He hissed as the movement agitated the stitches in his shoulder and slumped back against the SUV in defeat.

The Doctor frowned at him and stood up straight. Taking pity, he reached over and readjusted the greatcoat for Ianto. He flattened the lapels and patting them down before leaning against the SUV beside the Welshman. “That better?”

“Much,” Ianto said with a lopsided smile. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” the Doctor said and sighed. He was quiet for a moment as they watched the ash drift down to the ground. “You know, maybe I should go to 2021 next. It’ll snow for real here that year. Complete blizzard and not because of all that global warming malarkey. Hopefully I won't run into trouble.”

Ianto wheezed a chuckle, looking at the Doctor out the corner of his eye. “I take it saving the world is your Christmas tradition?”

The Doctor groaned and flinched as Jack’s shouts at an insubordinate private split the almost too quiet the air. “You could say that.” He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “For once I’d like to have a regular Earth Christmas—turkey, pudding, maybe a little too much to drink, re-gifting things I don’t have a use for anymore.”

Ianto attempted to smile around a yawn and wrapped his good arm around himself. He gripped the edge of Jack's coat as he shivered and held it tightly against the chill in the air. “I never thought of you as a re-gifter, Doctor.”

“Well, I have all the time in the universe yet never have the time to shop,” the Doctor teased, “and what am I going to do with a French press from 33rd Century Poosh?”

“And how is that different from a regular one exactly?”

“It’s about the size of a small car,” the Doctor said and laughed as Ianto rolled his eyes. “Well, maybe not that big, but they are rather huge.”

“Just imagine all the coffee that thing could make,” Jack called as he sauntered towards them, hands on his hips and Gwen limping behind him. He stopped in front of Ianto and, turning his head, he nodded at the Doctor. “UNIT’s going to deal with the rest of the clean up, Doctor.” He smiled as Ianto yawned. “I think it’s time we were getting back to Cardiff.”

The Doctor pushed away from the bonnet as Jack saluted him. He returned it and smiled sadly at him. “You could come with me, you know.”

Jack chuckled and took Ianto’s good hand in his, wrapping his other arm around the Welshman as he led him to the front passenger door. He opened it and, mindful of his shoulder, helped Ianto in. “My place is here for now, Doctor.”

“You’re always welcome to tag along, you know,” the Time Lord said. Looking between Ianto and Gwen, he said, “You’re team too.”

Jack smiled and opened the rear door for Gwen as she hobbled over to the SUV. “Make sure you keep that propped up,” he said, rubbing her back as she climbed in with a groan. He closed the door behind her once she was settled and shut Ianto’s before turning back to the Doctor. “That’s good to know, but I think we’re better off in the here and now. Someone’s got to protect Earth while you’re not here.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that, can I?” the Doctor said and smiled through his disappointment. He looked back at the SUV, trying to see through the windows and frowned. “Take care of them, Captain.”

“I always try my damnedest,” Jack said and the Doctor noticed as grief flickered across the man’s face. He smiled at the Doctor but it didn’t reach his eyes. “And you take care of yourself.”

“Well, you know me...” the Doctor trailed off and started to button his coat. “Let’s hope the next time we meet the world isn’t ending.”

Jack chuckled and brushed ash from his shoulders before moving to the driver’s side. “Don’t jinx us. Need a lift back to the TARDIS?”

“Nah, she’s not parked too far away and the walk’ll do me good” the Doctor said and smiled a smile he didn’t feel. He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets once more as Jack opened the door. “Until next time, Captain.”

Jack gave him a curt nod and glanced first at the passenger seat then the back of the SUV. “Until then,” he said and got in.

The Doctor stood back as Jack slammed the door shut and the engine roared to life. He waved as Jack drove past and waited until the SUV had disappeared around a corner and out of sight before beginning the walk back to the TARDIS.


End file.
